Mikaelson Vampires
Mikaelson vampires are a wholly unique bloodline amongst the vampire race. While other vampires are corpses taken over by a demonic influence, Mikaelson vampires were created through a powerful immortality spell. The spell, because it twisted nature, cursed its target with vampirism. Like other vampires, Mikaelson vampires grow in power as they age -- however, the entire bloodline is many millenia younger than any other vampire bloodline. There are numerous differences between Mikaelson vampires and other vampires. Origins The first immortality spell in recorded history was created by a witch named Qetsiyah for another witch named Silas, in the year 1 BCE. Though the two beings who were created through this spell were not quite vampires, the legacy of this spell would lead to the creation of the Mikaelson vampires centuries later. Towards the end of the 10th century, a family of Vikings fled Europe as it was ravaged by a plague. They settled in what would eventually come to be known as the United States of America. A tribe of werewolves resided nearby, and though they were at peace with the wolves they were forced to hide from them once a month. On the full moon, these werewolves allowed themselves to give fully into the beast within them. Eventually, curious children of these Vikings -- Henrik and Niklaus -- went to watch the men transform into beasts. The patriarch of this family, Mikael, considered this an act of war and sought a way to fight against the werewolves. To that end, a witch called Ayana and his wife Esther, a powerful witch in her own right, attempted to recreate the spell cast by Qetsiyah thousands of years earlier -- using the enchanted blood of Tatia, a shadow self of Amara, and an ancient white oak tree to bind and empower the spell. The spell, going entirely against nature and the Grand Design, gave weaknesses to the vampires it created for each strength. The Original vampires, turned this way, went on to create more vampires. Physiology transitions into a vampire]] Creation The transformation of a human into a Mikaelson vampire differs slightly from how other vampires sire new vampires. They must feed their blood to a human, and then kill that human. The human will quickly revive, but will have 24 hours to feed on human blood to complete the transition. If they fail to do this, they will perish. Though witches can be transformed into Mikaelson vampires, they will lose all magical ability after transitioning. Werewolves can also be transformed, though they must be sired by Niklaus Mikaelson and must feed on the human blood of a Petrova doppelganger. In these instances, the childe will become a hybrid combination of werewolf and vampire. Though the transition process is painful, until the fledgling vampire feeds. Soul Mikaelson vampires have souls -- unlike other vampires. This does not prevent them from being unpredictable and brutal, as Mikaelson vampires feel emotions much more strongly than humans or other vampires. To cope with this, these vampires are able to "switch off" their humanity -- this will turn them into terrible, remorseless killing machines and sometimes even into the monstrosities known as "Rippers". Vamp Face Unlike some other vampires, whose faces become twisted, demonic visages when they are about to feed, Mikaelson vampires' faces change very little. Fangs extend from their upper canines, dark veins reveal themselves below the eyes. The sciera of their eyes change to a blood red color. Like other vampires, they can "vamp out" whenever they wish -- however, the face will emerge whenever they are aroused by the smell of blood, are about to feed, or are enraged. Death Mikaelson vampires, unlike other vampires, have a beating heart and require oxygen to function. Upon the death of a Mikaelson vampire -- unlike other vampires -- a corpse will remain. Culture Mikaelson vampires, possessing a soul, often try to avoid the rest of vampire society. In order to avoid the politics of other vampires, the Originals established a small kingdom for their kind in the French Quarter of New Orleans during the 18th century. The current ruler of that kingdom is Marcel Gerard. Otherwise, Mikaelson vampires are without any territory or any allegiance ot vampire factions. Most live as nomads, traveling alone or with one or two other vampires. Powers & Abilities Mikaelson vampires have many abilities at their disposal, many of which they share with other vampires. These powers grow greater with age, and are amplified by drinking human blood (versus drinking animal blood, for instance.) * Superhuman Strength - like all vampires, Mikaelson vampires are remarkably strong. However, only Originals have strength that can match that of a Vampire Slayer. * Superhuman Speed - like all vampires, Mikaelson vampires can move rapidly, almost to the point where they cannot be seen by ordinary humans. * Superhuman Agility - like all vampires, Mikaelson vampires are incredibly agile and can leap great distances. * Enhanced Emotions - Mikaelson vampires have their emotions and personality amplified over those of an ordinary human. * Emotional Control - Mikaelson vampires are able to learn to simply "switch off" their emotions, and therefore their humanity. This has terrible consequences, though many vampires find it is a simpler way to live. * Dream Manipulation - like many other vampires, Mikaelson vampires are able to modify and control the dreams of sleeping people and even other vampires. * Memory Manipulation - Mikaelson vampires can enter someone's mind, making them relive memories both beautiful and painful. * Heightened Senses - like all vampires, Mikaelson vampires have extremely heightened senses. They can hear whispered conversation, and smell when someone has been using drugs or alcohol. * Compulsion - like many vampires, Mikaelson vampires can exert mind control over humans. Mikaelson vampires are generally more skilled at this than other varieties of vampires, and Originals can even compel other vampires to do their bidding. * Immortality - like all vampires, a Mikaelson vampire will live forever unless it is killed. * Regeneration - like other vampires, Mikaelson vampires heal rapidly from injury. Weaknesses *Decapitation - beheading a vampire will kill it. bursting into flames in sunlight]] * Fire - vampires are highly flammable and will be killed if set on fire. * Sunlight - direct sunlight will burn a vampire, and eventually cause them to burst into flames and die. With the help of daywalking amulets crafted by witches, some vampires can avoid this. * Wood - wounds incurred by wooden weapons will take longer to heal than other wounds. A wooden stake through the heart will instantly kill a vampire. * Vervain - exposure to vervain will make a Mikaelson vampire feverish and weak or render them unconscious. Vervain will burn their skin and will also prevent them from compelling anyone. * Heart Extraction - removing the heart of a Mikaelson vampire from its chest will instantly kill it. The corpse left behind will appear dry and dessicated. * Invitation - like all vampires, a Mikaelson vampire must be invited into any private residence that is owned by a human. * Magic - vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft and necromancy. * Dessication - vampires will dessicate, becoming dried, mummified corpses of their former selves, if they do not feed on blood. * Vampire Bloodline - Mikaelson vampires differ from other vampires in that all members of a bloodline will die if the Original vampire of that bloodline is killed. * Werewolf Bite - unlike other vampires, Mikaelson vampires can killed by the bite of a werewolf, unless they drink some of Niklaus Mikaelson's blood. The bite will become infected, leaving the vampire feverish and, eventually, rabid. * Broken Neck - breaking the neck of a Mikaelson vampire will render them unconscious, briefly. * White Oak Ash Daggers - a dagger dipped into ashes from the white oak tree will neutralize an Original. It is said that any vampire who does this to an Original will perish. * Hunter's Curse - any vampire who kills a member of the Brotherhood of Five will be tormented by visions of the hunter they killed. * Animal Blood - though a vampire can survive on a diet of animal blood, it will leave them much weaker than any vampire who feeds on humans. * Cancer - a human sired with cancer will find that their disease progresses rapidly as a vampire, due to the regenerative powers of vampires. * Gilbert Device - the Gilbert device emits a high frequency noise that is painful to vampires and other supernatural creatures. * The Cure - a potion created by Qetsiyah to cure Silas of his immortality, this potion will return any vampire to its human state. * The Colt - the Colt can kill vampires. * Death & Death's Scythe - Death can kill any living or undead being. Sources Mikaelson vampires are derived from The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Bloodlines Category:Vampire Diaries Creatures Category:The Originals Creatures Category:Mikaelson Vampires